1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toy top playing apparatus, and more particularly to a toy top playing apparatus by which a player can play a toy top spinning game by himself/herself by spinning a toy top.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a toy top playing table for spinning toy tops thereon so as to play a game, which can let players optionally select attacking or taking shelter by forcibly bringing a toy top into contact with a toy top of an opponent or moving the toy top away from the toy top of the opponent, so that a battle game using the toy tops is rendered exciting (see, for example, Japanese Utility Model No. 3082469). The toy top playing table is used at a time when the toy top is battling against the other toy top, and is structured such that a mounting table portion is arranged in a top surface of the play table, a top surface of a mounting plate mounting the toy top is arranged in a large circular opening formed in the center of the mounting table portion in such a manner as to be exposed, and the mounting plate can be rotated backward and forward by pushing and pulling a slide member.
The toy top playing table described above is structured such that an intention of the player can be reflected in the manner of battling, and an exciting game can be played. However, an opposing player is always necessary, and thus there has been a problem that only one person can not play the toy top spinning game.